The Shopkins Game/Transcript
The Shopkins Game Episode 1a: Take The Plunge The Beginning *Yvonne Scone: Yeah, I know, she was so surprised! *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: Really? *Yvonne Scone: Oh, for sure! I mean, it wasn't very big, just a little bug, but Nina went crazy! *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: OMG, Nina is really afraid of bugs! *Yvonne Scone: Well, yeah. Nina thinks she's so fabulous! Like the time she asked Lippy if she was beautiful... Flashback to Nina Noodles and Lippy Lips. *Nina Noodles: Lippy Lips, don't you think I look beautiful? *Lippy Lips: Uh, no? Nina kicks Lippy. Flashback ends. *Lippy Lips: Oh, oh! I remember that! I am so gonna get revenge on her! I cannot believe how she thinks we will be her servants! I'm so glad you guys are my friends, though. Really! Captain Zoom likes me too. *Lippy Lips: Right, Captain Zoom? Riiiiight? Lippy Lips grabs Captain Zoom and starts hugging her *Captain Zoom: Uh, yeah? *Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock: No! Lippy Lips, STOP! Captain Zoom pops. Captain Zoom Recovery Center Captain Zoom gets recovered in the Captain Zoom Recovery Center and nearly gets stabbed by Crown Jules. *Captain Zoom: Crown Jules, you nearly popped me! *Crown Jules: Oh, it's not my fault. Camera pan, revealing Cheeky Chocolate holding Crown Jules. *Crown Jules: It's that stupid Cheeky here. It's his fault! Crown Jules kicks Cheeky, sending Crown Jules flying. *Cheeky Chocolate: Fine! I'll get Apple Blossom. Cheeky grabs Apple from offscreen and throws her at Captain Zoom. Captain Zoom ducks to dodge Apple. *Apple Blossom: Help! *Captain Zoom: Yikes! What was that for? *Cheeky Chocolate: Hey! I'm just in the mood to hurt someone! Camera pan to reveal Kooky Cookie. *Kooky Cookie: Ahh... ahh... AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE Cheeky kicks Kooky. *Kooky Cookie: (screams) Enjoying Life Kooky lands near Berry Tubs, then Toasty Pop picks Kooky up. *Toasty Pop: Kooky, get up! There's a life out there to enjoy, so, enjoy it! Kooky moves towards Berry Tubs with love hearts. *Kooky Cookie: Awww... Aiyeee... Berry Tubs angrily kicks Kooky in full force. *Bessie Bowl: Berry Tubs, calm down! Kicking Kooky could severely injure him. The camera closes up on BB's mouth. *Bessie Bowl: He is balsa. Kooky passes Buncho Bananas who is hang gliding, and then hits Lil' Blaze. A chip falls off him and he screams in pain. Macy Macaron and Pinkie Cola are overhearing this, and they cringe and cover their ears. *Macy Macaron: I can't believe what a scaredy-cat Kooky is. He's so uncool. Pinkie Cola though, you're cool. *Pinkie Cola: So are you, Macy. Gliding Accident Buncho hits a mountain while gliding, and crashes on the top. *Buncho Bananas: Oof! Buncho walks down the mountain, where he finds Lil' Blaze. *Buncho Bananas: Woah! Blaze! Wake up! Buncho shakes Blaze *Lil' Blaze: Wha? Hi, BB! Buncho sighs and throws Blaze. *Lil' Blaze: Whee! Oof! Blaze's fall hits Bessie Bowl *Lil' Blaze Hi, BB, my good ol' friend. The Feud Strawberry Kiss is squishing up and down with Lala Lipstick and Miss Sprinkles standing on top of him. *Lala Lipstick: Sprinkles! You're so dumb! Sprinkles slaps Lala. *Lala Lipstick: Hey! *Miss Sprinkles: Oh my gosh, Lala Lipstick! You're so easy to slap! Sprinkles slaps Lala 7 times *Slick Breadstick: Lala! Sprinkles! Stop fighting! And Strawberry, take a bath, you're stinky! *Strawberry Kiss: Sorrrrry. The Show's Introduction Category:Fanfiction